Colt Reserved
by lipsticklessie
Summary: Back when Dean and Sam were kids they knew of one other Hunter family. They had only met the kids a couple times, but knew the parents disliked their father. Now their paths seem to cross with one Colt child more than they'd like. New at this so please read and review! Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its Characters. The Colt Family and their little dog too... (couldnt help myself) did however come from the depths of my over populated imagination.**

**AN: So this first chapter is more of a short prologue. Just a little preSupernatural background teaser of my OC family. And to see what you think of it. Next chapter is going to be more preSupernatural and the meeting of the Winchester family and the Colt family. I wanted to give it a test run first. So let me know what you think!**

Wynn Colt brought her leather coat tighter around her. For mid May the night air was colder than usual and the wind was chilling her down to the bone. She had walk the same three blocks from her best friends house to her home a million times. But this time it was different. She wasn't sure if it was the chill in the air, or blackness of the sky, but she couldn't get over the fact that she felt like she was being followed. She glanced over her shoulder every few seconds but could see no sign of any one else on the block. She quickened her pace as her two story victorian came into view. She knew that inside her siblings were getting ready for bed as her mother and father danced around the livingroom to whatever radio station was coming in the best. It had always been that way. Since she was running around in dipers. Most parents would keep the house quiet, hoping the silence would put their kids to sleep. But not Daphne and Phillip Colt. Silence wasn't favored in the house.

Wynn smiled a bit knowing she would soon walk into her home and be met with a upbeat tune and the smiling faces of her parents. As she reached for the door knob her fingers slipped away, and some one pulled her back into the shadows of the night.

**XOXO**

Daphne stopped mid twirl and looked at the front door. She could have swarn she heard the knob jiggle. Instinctively she looked over at the large grandfather clock sitting by the staircase. Then her eyes traveled farther up the stairs to land upon two giggling children. Her youngest two ducked behind the wall and peaked out only to see if Daphne was still watching them.

"Phillip, do you hear that?" Daphne asked walking towards the stair case. Phillip chuckled and played along.

"We must have mice again my love." Phillip said winking at his kids. "Because our little ones are supposed to be tucked away in their beds."

"Those darn mice." Daphne said as she rushed up the stairs and grabbed her youngest child. "Now tell me little mouse, what is your name."

The other child giggled and pulled on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy, thats Marcus."

Phillip chuckled and took his daughters hand. "Well, I'll be. They aren't mice at all. They are our mischievous ones."

Phillip led the little girl into her room. "Wynn should be home soon. Issy Belle. Promise to stay in bed tonight. Your sister needs her sleep for the big dance recital tomorrow."

Issy nodded dramatically, causing her long dark hair to cover her face. Phillip chuckled and kissed her on the forehead then tucked her in. "Good night Sweets."

Phillip walked back out of the room shutting off the light as he did. He peaked over his shoulder to see Issy had already drifted off to sleep. Daphne came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I just put Marcus to bed. Heath on the other hand is finishing up his last chapter for the night." She said and lightly kissed his back.

"What is he reading tonight?"

"Hardy Boys."

Phillip rolled his eyes. His eldest son always had a book in his hand. Phillip looked down at his wrist watch and tapped it twice. Wynn was late. The eldest Colt child did have a reputation for running a little late. But never more than half an hour. It was going on an hour.

"I'll call Sarah. See when Wynn left." Daphne said with a heavy sigh. She headed down stairs to locate Sarah's number. Phillip on the other hand walked out onto the front porch to see if there was any sign of Wynn walking down the street. No one could be seen. But something did catch his eye. The chain of a silver necklace was shimmering by the first step of the porch. Phillip's stomach sank and panic soon set in. Wynn wore a plain silver necklace that Issy gave her for her birthday. Wynn never took it off. Not even to shower.

"Wynn left the Millers at eight." Daphne said in a panic. Phillip slowly held up the necklace. At once Daphne raced to the street. "Wynafred!"

Daphne knew there would be no answer, yet she raced down the street calling her eldest daughter's name. Sixteen years of memories flashed through her head. Finding out she was pregnant at seventeen. Moving into a cheap, bug infested apartment with Phillip and their new baby girl. Potty training. Teaching her how to ride a bike. Telling Wynn she would be getting a new baby brother. Walking a scared six year old Wynn into her first dance class. Watching Phillip cringe from the passanger seat of his Neon as Wynn got behind the wheel for the first time.

All those memories came to a crashing halt when Daphne saw the dark figure standing over the body of a young girl. The girl didnt seem to look frightened as the figure moved her long, curly, dark brown hair away from her neck and lean into it.

"You sick bastard! Get away from her!" Daphne demanded as she pushed him away. The man let out a loud high pitched scream and turned on her. The hood the man was wearing coverd most of his face except for his mouth. Daphne took a step back. Surounding the man's mouth was a red liquid that dripped off his chin. No matter how hard Daphne told herself not to look down at the body, she couldn't do it. She had to know. Slowly her eyes moved from the stranger before her to the feet of his victim. Clear jellies. Up to her pants. Dark wash denim jeans. Up to her shirt. Black band tee. To her face. Open mouth. Lips painted red. Light freckles scattered across her cheeks. Open green eyes.

"Wyn...wyn... Wynafred!" Daphne screamed as she dropped to her knees in front of her daughters lifeless body. She brought her daughter into a protective hug as she turned on the man. "Why! Why would you kill a child!"

The man began to chuckle. "Children's blood is sweet. Untainted by liquor or the other shit you people taint yourselves with."

"You sick freak!" Daphne said as the man turned and walked into the shadows. "I'll kill you! I wont stop till I've hunted you down and killed you, you son of a bitch!"

**XOXO**

Daphne pulled the RV into its new home for the next week or so. Behind her, she could already hear her kids setting the place up. Her husband on the other hand was fast asleep in the master bed in the back of the RV.

""We've only got two machetes left." Issy said sitting down in the passengers seat. "Dad has really got to stop breaking them."

"Hey, as long as he's taking off Vamp heads, let him break them." Heath said bringing his nose out from behind the latest mythological creature book he had found. "And besides, if you could hustle better we could afford better machetes."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "If you two start, I'm finishing it."

Issy bowed her head. "Yes mom."

For six years the Colt family had been tracking the Vampire that killed Wynn and hunting everything else along the way. At first it was just Daphne who went out on the hunts. Leaving Phillip to take care of the kids. But when a ticked off shape shifter came to the house when she was gone, Daphne locked up her beloved home and brought her family with. Soon her husband began to hunt along side her, then Heath started two years ago when he turned fourteen. Issy on the other hand refused to hunt. She'd do research or watch Marcus. Getting into the family business was the boy's thing not hers. And she was only eleven years old.

"Heath, go wake your father." Daphne said as she smoothed out Issy's frizzy hair. "Sweets, we may need you on this one. Most of the whitnesses are younger children."

Issy shook her head. "Nope."

Daphne looked at her daughter for a few more minutes before she sighed and got to her feet. Phillip was already dressed and heading out the door to unhitch their car and Heath's bike. Daphne looked through a stack of fake IDs and handed one to Heath.

"Bart Heartly." Heath groaned. "Are you trying to get me beat out there! Come on let me be Seth Stoner!"

Daphne smirked. "Sorry, but Seth Stoner has a breaking and entering charge remember. Thanks to some one not getting the alarm turned off."

"That wasn't my fault." Phillip protested coming back inside the RV. "Some one forgot to mention there was an alarm."

Issy giggled. "I did to! I told you to watch for the ring ring. Remember. Our code for alarm."

Phillip picked his daughter up and sat down with her in his lap. He then began to tickle her. "Oh did you now. What does the tickle monster have to say about that?"

Issy giggled and fought against her dad to get away. "I think I'm eleven and to old for tickling."

"Issy is never to old!" Marcus said jumping on Issy and helping his father with the tickling. Daphne smiled and pulled Heath into a sideways hug. As a child, Daphne's family was never this close. She wasn't sure if it was because there were seven kids to look out for, or because hunting back then was more stressful. Her mother and father were always fighting. There wasn't a day of Daphne's childhood memories that her parent's didn't fight. Her older sister Suzanne would always turn up her radio to drown out the yelling. She never wanted her children to go through that. And so far they never had.

"Alright you three." Daphne said picking up Marcus so Phillip could put Issy down and stand up. Daphne put Marcus down and took Issy's hand. "We may not be back till late tonight. Do not leave this camper till Heath comes and gets you for supper."

Issy nodded knowing what her mother was scared of. This monster they were after liked kids. And she was guessing young boys were its favorite. Issy took Marcus and led him to the master bedroom where all his toys were. It was going to be a long day trying to keep the hyper eight year old inside.

Issy was about to duct tape Marcus to a chair by the time Heath walked into the camper. He took one look at his younger brother and knew something was off. Issy was standing by the bathroom with her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face.

"What are you up to?" Heath asked holding out his hand. Issy sighed in defeat and handed the duct tape over. "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea!" Issy demanded. "I had the little brat tied up so I could pee. I wasn't in there for more than a minute and he got loose!"

Heath laughed and messed up Marcus's dirty blonde hair. "Let's get some food." Heath said bending down so Marcus could jump on his back.

"What's our names?" Issy asked.

Heath handed Issy two fake school IDs. The names on them were Georgia Heartly. And William Heartly. "Well at least my name is better than Bert."

Heath rolled his eyes. He would have pushed her a bit, but he was carrying Marcus on his back. "Keep it up little bit. Just keep it coming. Then we'll see who will be paying for food tonight."

Issy smirked and kicked a rock as she walked. She looked up to her big brother a lot. She knew nothing would happen to her when he was around. Older kids stayed clear when they saw him coming. He was tall, a little over six three. His hair was dirty blonde and what Issy called the prince charming look. Cause every Disney movie prince had the same hair style. Parted right down the middle and a cowlick on each side of the bangs. He wasn't a built looking guy, but wasn't scrawny looking either. And just like their father, he had blue eyes. Issy and Marcus both had green eyes like their mother.

"Issy, your going to have to put Marcus to bed tonight." Heath said and Issy groaned. "I know, he doesn't go to bed well for you. But mom and dad need me tonight."

Issy looked up at him in surprise. Yeah Heath went on hunts with his parents, but never after dark. "This is a bad one isn't it."

Heath nodded. "Look around. What's missing from this town."

Issy looked around. "Children."

Heath nodded. "We aren't sure what this thing is yet. So tonight keep all windows and doors locked tight. And keep everything out tonight."

Issy nodded again. She had never had to use any weapons left at the camper, but she knew how to use most of them. There was this odd feeling in the back of Issy's head that made her think tonight she would be using one. Ever since they rolled into this town, something has felt wrong about this job.

After they ate Heath got his siblings back to the camper and left. He didn't stick around to make sure they had everything they needed for the night. He didn't even tell them good night. Just dropped them off and left. Marcus didnt seem to mind as he grabbed his favorite army men toys and headed for the table to play. Issy on the other hand began to find the weapons she may need for the night. When she had everything situated, she began to lock up the camper.

"Issy, I'm thirsty." Marcus complained around nine. "Can I have some juice?"

"Get ready for bed first." Issy said bringing him his batman pjs.

"But I'm not tired." Marcus replied trying to hold back a yawn.

"Uh huh." Issy said with a smirk. "Then no juice."

Marcus groaned and grabbed his pjs from his sister. A short time later he was fast asleep in the master bed. Issy sighed in relief. He hadn't gone to bed that easily in a long time. Issy sat down at the table and took out one of her favorite books. Peter Pan. No matter how many times she read it, the story never got old.

She was half way through the book when she heard movement from the master bedroom. Yawning she got to her feet to check out the noise when the campers door was kicked in. There stood a man holding a large shot gun. Instinctively Issy reached for the hand gun closest to her. The man pushed her aside and headed for the bedroom. He kicked open the door. There standing over Marcus was a dark hooded figure. The man lifted his gun, but before he could get a shot in, Issy beat him to it.

"Damn it!˝ the man yelled as the creature escaped up through the sun roof. He then turned on Issy. "Why didn't you wait till it was feeding?"

Issy glared the man down. "Nothing is going to feed off my little brother."

Daphne rushed into the camper when she heard the gun shot. Phillip and Heath weren't far behind her. She rushed past the man and took her son in her arms. "Marcus. Honey, open your eyes."

The boys eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw his mother. "Did you get the monster?"

Daphne sighed in relief. "Never you mind. You go back to sleep."

When Marcus was tucked back into bed Daphne turned on the stranger. "What the hell are you doing in my home with a loaded gun! You could have shot my children."

The man smirked. "That shot didn't come from me."

He looked down at the young girl who had backed away when her mom came in. And was now nose first in her book.

"Did you hit it little bit?" The teenage boy asked with a smirk. The girl glared at him over her book.

John rolled his eyes. For some reason the boy reminded him of an older version of his son. "It wouldn't have mattered if she did. Shtrigas can't be killed unless they are feeding. And unless that bullet was made out of concecrated wrought iron, the only thing your daughter did was piss the thing off."

"What the hell is a Shitgas?" Heath asked and Issy giggled.

"He said shtrigas, not shitgas. Dipstick." Issy said putting her book down. "I'm buying you a hearing aid for your birthday."

"Stop." Phillip warned. Issy and Heath bowed their heads. Phillip then looked up at the stranger. "How do you know about this thing?"

The man smirked. "I'm a hunter. Like you. Got wind of the creature about a week ago."

Daphne looked the man up and down. "How do you kill a vampire?"

The man smirked. "Cut off its head. What is a vampire's weakness?"

Daphne smirked back and looked around the room.

"Dead man's blood." The Colt family said together. John nodded his approval.

"I'm Phillip Colt." Phillip said offering his hand. The man took it and they briefly shook hands. "This is my wife Daphne, my eldest son Heath, my daughter Issy Belle, and the little man in there sleeping is Marcus."

"I'm John Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne was obsessed. Not just with the new hunt she was on, but beating John Winchester to the punch. He had made a fool out of her back in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. Knowing that the Shtrigas was after her kids before she did was an insult. She was a second generation Hunter. John didn't just know it was after her kids. He had known what it was and how to kill it. A mistake like that on her part could have caused the death of another child. Deep down she was greatful to him. But her pride wouldn't let her thank him.

Now she was on the trail of a shape shifter. It's victim of choice was large muscular men. Between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-five. Why it chose men that looked like they could snap her in two was still a mystery.

Phillip was in the passenger seat of their black Chrysler not saying a word. He could feel his wife's frustration and wasn't about to break the silence first. He was just glad Heath had stayed home. The teenager's thirst for a hunt would have driven Daphne to her boiling point.

"There!" Daphne pointed out a tall muscular man coming out of the gym across the street from where they were parked. The Colts got out of their car when they heard a familiar roar only an old classic car could make. "Damn him!"

John Winchester drove down the street, past a sketchy looking gym. He wasn't paying much attention to the couple about to cross the street ahead of him. Instead he was concerned with finding the closest, cheap motel for his boys to rest in. He had only been a couple towns over when he heard the news of disappearing body builders. So he figured it was worth a look into. He was just glad it was summer. Pulling his boys out of school again was getting old. Not just because of Sammy's complaints, but because his boys deserved a good education.

As he pulled into the only motel in town with a vacancy he missed seeing the camper parked at the end of the parking lot. Not noticing something like that wasn't something John did. But he never dreamed he would run into the Colt family again. Let alone a month after their last encounter.

"Dean, grab your brother. I'll get checked in." John said turning off the engine. He got out of the car and headed for the office. If he had looked around first he would have seen the two kids sitting outside room fourteen drawing on the cements with side walk chalk.

Heath's head shot up when he heard the black 67 Impala drive up. He knew at once who the car belonged to. A teenage boy couldn't forget a car like that.

"Time to go inside." Heath anounced to his younger siblings. Issy looked up at him to complain, but saw the stern look in his eyes. He had noticed something. She and Marcus knew better than to protest when he gave them that look. She quickly picked up the chalk and followed her brothers into the motel room.

"What was it?" Issy asked as she put the chalk away in one of the nightstands.

"Winchester." Was all Heath said. Issy rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand the hatred her brother and parents had for the man. She knew Marcus would have been killed if he hadn't shown up. She could have been killed as well.

"I don't want you outside if that black car is here." Heath said turning Issy around to face him. "Not a foot out that door. You got me little bit."

Issy nodded. "I wont even let a pinky toe past that door."

Heath tried his hardest to keep up his stern stare he had on his little sister, but he couldn't do it. He smirked and playfully messed up her hair. "Good. Now lets see what we can find to watch on tv."

**XOXO**

Dean woke late the next morning and stretched. He sat up at once. The night before he could have sworn his little brother had fallen asleep next to him. But now he was the only one in the queen bed. He got to his feet and looked around. There sitting at the table was his brother, eating a bowl of lucky charms, while his father read the morning paper.

"Morning Dean." His father said with a stern look. Dean bowed his head. He knew he had slept in. He just couldn't believe his father let him. "I'll be heading out soon. Wont be back till around noon. No leaving this room. No answering the phone. If its me I'll ring once then call back."

"Yes sir." Dean replied. He wasn't about to say anything else. With what happened in Fort Douglas, he knew better.

John nodded. Put the paper down and headed for the door. Sammy watched his father leave over his shoulder then went back to his lucky charms. Dean on the other hand sat in the chair opposite him with a heavy sigh. His father would never be able to forgive him.

Heath watched out the window as the black Impala drove away. He and his siblings had always been early risers. And being stuck in the hotel room for most of the morning was driving them nuts. Issy had gotten on his last nerve at least twice the past hour. So the moment the Impala was out of sight, all three Colt children were outside. Marcus started drawing on the side walk chalk down in front of the room. Issy on the other hand decided to jump rope from the room, to the office and back. Heath grabbed a book from the camper and sat down next to Marcus. To some kids, this would be a boring long day. But for the Colt kids, it was the best part of their whole week.

"Don't go to far little bit." Heath called after his sister. "Make sure I have visual at all times."

Issy rolled her eyes. "Yes Mr. Nanny."

Heath gave her a stern look over his book, but the girl had already turned her back on him. He sighed and scanned the area. There was no one around. Not even the motel manager could be seen. As his sister got to the end of the side walk he noticed some one peaked out of the last motel room's window. Every muscle in his body tensed when he realized it was John Winchester's room. He had seen the Impala leave, and he didn't think the man had a partner. So who was in the man's room. Issy seemed to noticed the person as well. She smiled sweetly at them and waved.

"Issy Belle!" Heath called out a warning. Issy jumped then rolled her eyes at her brother.

"It's a kid Mr. Over Protective." Issy growled back. "You really think I'd be that nice to a grown up?"

Heath gave his sister an odd look. He took a hold of Marcus's hand and they both walked over to their sister. By that time the kid had disapeared behind the curtain. He walked up to the door and knocked. There was a rusling sound from inside the room, but no one came to the door.

"Kid, we saw you through the curtain." Heath said as he knocked again. "We aren't going to hurt you. I was just wondering if you wanted to come out and play with us."

There was still no answer at the door. But Issy could swear she heard a kid say something from right behind the door.

"We know John Winchester if that makes a difference." Heath tried again. "He saved my brother's life a couple months back. Ask him about the Colt children when he comes back."

Issy gave her older brother an odd look. She knew he didn't care much for John, yet hear he was trying to con a kid out of the room by mentioning him like a hero. "Just leave the poor kid alone. If he wants to come out and play, we'll be here pretty much all week."

Heath rolled his eyes at his sister then lead her and his brother away from the room. "What's he thinking leaving a kid his age by himself. He couldn't be any older than Marcus." Heath demanded when they got back to their room. "So many things could happen when he's gone. He could have left the kid at home with his mother. Or any other family member."

Issy shrugged. "Maybe there was no kid. maybe John's room is haunted."

Heath smirked. "That was no ghost little bit. Nice try though. I just think if we are going to keep running into him, then the kid could stay with us while he's gone. He would be safer."

Issy almost groaned. "You are way to sweet for your own good. Mom would never allow it."

Heath just shrugged. "Mom could never say no if it was a kid."

Issy shook her head. She wasn't so sure about that. Her mother seemed to dislike John Winchester with every fiber of her body. Bringing a kid of his over would only start more trouble.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Who's the Colts?" Sam asked the moment his father walked in the door. John gave his youngest son an odd look, then glanced over at his oldest son. Dean at once looked down at the ground.

"A couple kids were playing out side our first day here." Dean quickly explained. "When I was in the bathroom Sammy was watching them out the window. They came to the door and asked if he wanted to come out and play."

"What did you tell them?" John asked trying to keep calm.

"Dean wouldn't let me answer the door." Sam said glaring at his brother. "Not even when the boy said he knew you."

"That's good." John said. Then started to wonder how the kid knew this was his room. Daphne must have figured out what he was driving and warned the kids about it. And the oldest boy Heath had quite the memory.

"So can I play with them?" Sam seemed to plead. John was about to tell the boy no, when there was a knock at the door. John hushed his sons and slowly walked up to the door with a gun ready in hand.

"Mr. Winchester!" A paniced voice came from the other side of the door. "Mr. Winchester! Please, we need your help!"

John flung open the door as all three Colt children raced in. John looked around then closed the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Our parents haven't returned for three days now." Heath said nervously. "No matter how the hunt is going they always come home at night. Some thing is very wrong."

John gave the kids a once over then nodded. "What were they after?"

At once Issy took out a folder and placed it in front of him. she opened it and handed him the same article that brought him to the town. "We were only a few towns over when they got wind of this. So we came on over. They asked around and found out that the same thing had been happening the last few months. And that all the victims went to the same gym."

"Three days ago they went to check the gym out dressed as FBI." Heath said trying his hardest to be brave. "We haven't seen or heard from them since."

John nodded. "So you have no clue what they were hunting."

"Mom was thinking shape shifter." Heath replied showing him some research papers he had done on the creature. "But I don't think that's what it is. most Shape Shifters take the identity of their victims and keep them alive. This thing is just killing them. And nothing that I have found on the victims says they were acting off before they were found dead."

John smiled up at the kid. "You are a very smart kid. Not even hunters my age would do this much research before they headed out to kill the thing."

"I just like to read a lot." Heath replied. "Will you help me find them?"

John nodded. "Of course I will. You three stay here. I'm going to check out this gym. See if I can find anything."

Heath looked down at his feet. "I um, already did. All I found was our car's tire marks. burn outs was more like it. Like they were trying to get out of there in a hurry."

John listened intently then nodded. "How bout you take me to the gym and we take a look. The younger two can stay here with my boys."

Heath nodded and turned to Issy. "I want you and Marcus on lock down while I'm gone."

Issy nodded. "I figured as much. Just find mom and dad."

John lead Heath out side and Dean quickly locked the door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the two Colt kids. The girl was a couple years younger than him with long frizzy dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy on the other hand had to be the same age as Sam. He had the same blue eyes as his sister, but his hair was dirty blonde.

"Well, looks like we'll be hanging out here for a while." Dean said sitting down on his bed. "What should we do to pass the time?"

Issy gave the boy an odd look and took her favorite book out from her coat pocket. "You have fun entertaining Marcus and your little brother. I've put up with my little brother for the past three days. It's some one elses turn."

Issy took a seat on one of the beds and started reading. And soon Marcus and Sam were running around the room playing Cowboys. Dean watched from the other bed but soon got sick of all the noise the two boys were making. He was glad to see Sam acting more like a kid his age. But he was starting to get annoying. Issy giggled from behind her book then took pitty on Dean. She put her book down and got to her feet. As Marcus ran past her she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I think we've had enough of Cowboys for one day. Why don't you see whats on tv." She handed her brother the remote and soon both boys were sitting in front of Dean's bed, flipping through the channels.

"Is your brother always like that?" Dean asked as if he was worn out.

Issy smiled and nodded. "Only on days that end in y."

"Well that's just great." Dean said pulling a car magazine out from under his pillow. Issy saw the butt of a gun as well but decided not to say a word about it. She knew what it was like to want to protect her younger brother while the rest of her family hunted. She had a silver knife tucked away in her left shoe.

"So how long have you been traveling with your parents?" Dean asked looking over at the girl.

Issy shrugged. "Since I was six. Don't really remember much of living at home. Only that we were pretty much a typical happy go lucky family before. Living in a big two story three bedroom house. I had to share a room with my sister. The boys share a room. And mom and dad were always dancing. There was always music in our house. Now we live in a camper and its always quiet. No music. No tv. Just quiet."

Dean nodded and looked over at his brother. With a heavy sigh he turned back to Issy. "Is your sister with your parents?"

The moment he asked, he wished he hadn't. Issy looked down at her hands and looked like she was about to cry. "She was killed when I was five. By a vampire. That's why we hunt. To find it. And kill it. And when we finally do. I'm going home. Be a real kid, who goes to school and plays sports."

Dean smirked a bit. "Be careful what you wish for. Cause school sucks. And sports, thats just a waist of time and money."

Issy shook her head. "I don't care. I just don't want to be a hunter is all."

Dean looked over at his brother and smiled. "Well if you get out of it, maybe you could show Sammy the ropes. He's the same way. would rather go to school than hunt."

Issy was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Issy Belle, please sweet heart let me in." A woman's voice said from the other side of the door. Marcus flew to his feet and headed for the door. Issy at once grabbed him and brought him into a tight hug.

"That's not mom, Marcus." Issy whispered to him. Marcus fought againt her.

"Sure it is. Can't you hear her voice." Marcus protested. "Sam, go open the door."

"Sam wont do a damn thing." Dean declared as he grabbed the gun from under his pillow. Issy just smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"If that's a shape shifter, I really hope you have that thing loaded with silver bullets." Issy said tightening her grip on Marcus. "Cause if all you're going to do is tick that thing off, then at least let us get a few minutes head start."

Dean glared over at the girl. "Do you have a better idea? No, then shut your trap."

"Issy, you open this door!" The woman demanded again. "It's out here Issy, do you understand me? You are going to get me killed."

"Issy let her in!" Marcus demanded.

"It's not mom." Issy demanded in a shakey voice.

"You sure that's not your mom?" Dean asked and Issy nodded.

"Mom wouldn't know we were here." Issy said. But by the sound of her voice it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "She went missing before you arived. So that thing had to be watching to know where we were."

The door started to radle which made all the children jump. The woman screamed and began banging on the door, pleading for Issy to open the door. Dean pulled the hammer back on his gun and looked over at the frightened eleven year old.

"I need you sure that this is not your mother." Dean said sturnly.

Issy shook her head and brought Marcus closer to her. "It can't be. If some thing was after her, she would never lead it to us."

The woman screamed once more and everything went silent. Marcus at once started throwing a tantrum. "Issy, you just got mom killed!"

Issy did her best to stay strong and not burst into tears as she held Marcus close to her. Dean put the hammer back in place and went up to fhe girl. he put a comforting arm around her shoulders, as Sam gave her a hug. For a while the room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a cartoon playing on the tv. All of the sudden the door flew open and there stood Daphne. The moment she saw the kids, she started to laugh.

"Now sweet heart, I told you to open the door." Daphne scolded with her hands on her hips. This time Marcus stayed still. Issy could feel him shaking in her arm.

"You are not my mother!" Issy demanded. And at once Dean pointed the gun at her. Daphne just laughed again.

"Now sweet heart, are you really going to let this boy shoot your mother?" She asked taking a step closer. Dean pulled the hammer back and pointed the gun at Daphne's face.

"Yes I am." Issy said taking both Sam and Marcus's hands. "Because my mother has never once called me sweet heart."

Daphne smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Issy, I've been calling you sweet heart since you were a baby."

"No." Issy said putting both younger boys behind her and backing them up towards the bathroom door. Sam seemed to realize what she was doing and felt for the door handle behind his back. When Issy heard the knob turn she explained how she knew the woman was not her mother. "You have never once called me sweet heart. You always thought it was to stepford mom sounding."

The woman glared the girl down and took another step closer, but Dean wasn't having it. He took a shot, hitting the woman in the chest and causing her to fall backwards. Sam opened the door and all four kids piled into the small bathroom. As Dean went to close the door, the woman stepped in the way. Dean pushed against the door with all his might, but the woman was still over powering him. Issy took the knife she had hidden in her shoe and stabbed the womans arm. the woman screamed and backed out the door letting Dean get it closed.

"Silver knife you stupid shape shifter!" Issy growled at the closed door. Dean smirked down at the girl.

"Here let me see the knife." Dean said and Issy handed the knife over at once. He had the younger three kids back up into the small shower so to be as far away from the door as they could get. He knew if the shape shifter had busted down the motel door, a bathroom door was no problen for it. Issy did her best to try and open the small bathroom window, but knew only Sam and Marcus could climb out of it. Issy might be able to squeeze through but there was no way Dean would make it.

The window opened with a protesting screach and Issy quickly lifted Sam to the window. Out side the Shape shifter began to beat on the door. The cut from Issy's silver knife must have weakened the creature a bit, cause the kids knew it had the strengh to break in before.

As Sam was safely out of the bathroom, Issy lifted Marcus to the window. He at once began to fight her. "I'm not going out there Issy! What if there is more?"

Issy quickly set the boy down, and got eye level with him. "Dean and I will be right behind you. I want you and Sam to run as fast as you can to the camper and get any silver object you can find. I promise I'll be right behind you."

Marcus nodded and Issy lifted him up one more time. He climbed out to safety and Issy watched him and Sam race to the camper. She tried not to cry, hoping that wouldn't be the last time she saw her brother.

"You should go to." Dean said as Issy stood next to him.

"You and I both know that I'll never make it out that window in time." Issy replied with a sniff.

Dean turned to her and placed both hands on her shoulders, like his dad had done to him many times before. "We are making it out of here alive. I wont let anything happen to you."

Just as he finished his sentence, the door flew open. Dean placed the girl behind him and held the knife tight in his hand, ready to strike if needed. The shifter took a step in side the bath room with a sickening smile on its face.

"Down Dean!" John's voice said from inside the motel room. at once Dean brought Issy into a protective hug and took them both to the ground. A shot rang out and soon the room was dead silent.

"Issy Belle?" A frightened woman's voice called out.

"Mom?" Issy asked pushing Dean off her. Issy stepped over the shape shifters body and raced into her real mother's arms. The woman was badly beaten, and looked like she hadn't baithed in days. And standing behind her mother was her father. He must have gotten off worse than Daphne cause Heath was having to help him stand.

"Are you ok Sweets?" Daphne asked checking her daughter over for any sign of injury. She then looked up at Dean and smiled. "Thank you."

Daphne then got to her feet and held a hand out to John. The man hid a smirk and shook the woman's hand.

"I guess I owe you a huge thank you." Daphne said with a slight blush. "This is the second time you've saved one of my kids lives. And this time you got me and Phillip out of a very sticky situation."

John just shook his head. "It was Heath that found you. Your son will be a great hunter some day. And I owe Issy a thank you for getting Sam out kf harms way. From what he told me, she's a brave little thing."

"No kidding, you should have seen the way she went after that shifter." Dean said with a smirk. "Stabbed the thing so I could get the door shut."

Daphne held Issy close to here like any proud mother would. "How did you know it wasnt me?"

Issy bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "It kept calling me sweet heart."

Daphne smirked and kissed the girl's head. "We had all better get out of here before the cops start showing up. Not sure how to explain there being two of me."

Heath chuckled and not being able to help himself had to speak his mind. "I swear officer, I have learned my leason. I will never again try to clone my mother. The first one wouldn't stop cooking. The second one wouldn't stop cleaning, and this third one just went crazy over a little spilled milk."


End file.
